


Doki Doki Dive Club!

by MasterOfMemez96



Series: Scuba Femslash Stories [1]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Girls Kissing, LESBIAN NATSUKI, Lesbian Monika, Lesbian Sayori, Lesbian Yuri, Rated T for sexy thoughts I guess, Scuba Diving, Scuba Lesbians, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, underwater kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfMemez96/pseuds/MasterOfMemez96
Summary: Monika decides to take her girlfriend Yuri and her friends Natsuki and Sayori scuba diving. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Monika/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Series: Scuba Femslash Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176128
Kudos: 13





	Doki Doki Dive Club!

Summertime had arrived, and school was out. But while all the other students were enjoying themselves with friends or going off on vacation, Monika was stuck in her house, bored out of her mind. Her whole life during the school year was devoted to the Literature Club, but now that school was out, she had no idea what to do with herself. She had tried sports and camp, but she didn’t find either very interesting. She also missed her friends, Sayori, Natsuki, and her girlfriend, Yuri, and wanted to do something with them, but couldn’t think of anything.  
“What to do…,” Monika said to herself, pacing all around her house, “Think, Monika, think!”  
Right after that, she tripped on a book that was carelessly left on the floor, and landed flat on her stomach. As she lifted her head off of the floor, her eyes caught sight of a grey cylinder in her closet doorway. Monika stood up and walked over to the closet and picked up the cylinder.  
“Oh, my scuba tank,” she said, “I completely forgot about my scuba gear.”  
Monika had gone on a cruise with her mother a few years back, and she got a scuba certification. Monika hadn’t been diving since, due to a lack of bodies of water anywhere near her house. Staring at her tank gave her an idea.  
“I know just what to do!” Monika announced to the room, and she immediately went over to her phone to call up Sayori.  
****  
“Wow, this is amazing!” Sayori gasped, turning so the wind was blowing in her face, “This is going to be so much fun!”  
“It sure is fun,” said Monika, who was rubbing sunscreen on Yuri’s back.  
The four girls were on a speedboat Monika had rented, and were speeding across the ocean towards the Reef. It was actually really easy to get Natsuki and Sayori, as the former would take any opportunity to get away from her father, and the latter would go anywhere with Natsuki. Yuri took more convincing, as while she really loved Monika, she was a little nervous when it came to trying new things.  
“Natsuki, you look soooooo cute in your swimsuit!” Sayori giggled.  
“I told you not to call me...oh, forget it,” Natsuki sighed, straightening her pink one-piece bathing suit. If anyone else called out how she looked in a bathing suit, they would’ve earned a very swift punch to the face, but Natsuki could never get mad at her girlfriend.  
“But you do!” said Sayori, leaning forward to kiss Natsuki on the cheek, “But Monika and Yuri look beautiful too!”  
“Aw, thanks,” said Monika. She and Yuri were both wearing matching bikinis, with Yuri’s being purple and Monika’s being white.  
“Y-yeah,” Yuri stammered, turning around to apply sunscreen to Monika, “You too.”  
Sayori twirled around, showing off her red and white striped two-piece.  
“Hey, are you two done with the sunscreen?” Natsuki asked, “I wanna get in the water!”  
“Yeah, me too!” Sayori chimed in. Monika and Yuri got up from their bench and went over to join Sayori and Natsuki in front of the four sets of scuba gear.  
“All right, let’s get suited up. Follow my lead,” said Monika, picking up her tank and slinging her arms through the shoulder straps, securing it to her back. Next, she slipped her feet into the yellow flippers, and strapped her yellow mask over her eyes and nose. Yuri, Natsuki, and Sayori followed her example, with only Natsuki having trouble with one of her tank straps, but that was solved by pulling it out farther.  
“Okay, everyone!” Monika said cheerfully, “Are we ready?” The other three nodded.  
“Yuri, will you turn on my air?” Monika asked sweetly.  
“Sure, Monika,” said Yuri, turning on her girlfriend’s air.  
“See you in the water,” said Monika, giving Yuri a quick kiss on the lips. She turned Yuri’s air on while Sayori and Natsuki turned on each other’s air. Monika reached over to the hose attached to her tank, and pulled her bright yellow regulator up to her face. Monika bit down on her regulator mouthpiece, and squeezed Yuri’s hand. Yuri inserted her own regulator in her mouth, and the two of them jumped in the water.  
“Ready, Natsuki?” Sayori asked.  
“Mmphmm,” Natsuki answered, having already inserted her regulator into her mouth.  
“Great! Let’s go,” said Sayori, biting down on her own regulator mouthpiece, and the two followed Monika and Yuri into the water.  
Once the four of them were safely underwater and regained their bearings, Monika surveyed the others. Yuri, Natsuki, and Sayori all had identical gear to Monika, but their fins, masks, and regulators were different colors. Yuri’s were purple, Natsuki’s were pink, and Sayori’s were light blue, all of which looked really good on them.  
Monika had taught them all the basics on diving signals, so she was pleased when they all made the “OK” sign to signal that everything was just fine.  
Sayori swam over past Monika and pointed at the coral reef about thirty feet below them. Monika gave her a thumbs-up, so Sayori grabbed Natsuki’s hand, and the two smaller girls swam down to check out the coral reef.  
“Gllbblll,” Yuri mumbled, her regulator making her speech illegible.  
“Hmmf?” Monika responded, shaking her head to indicate that she couldn’t understand her. Yuri swam over to Monika, grabbed her arm, and pointed to another section of the reef, away from where Sayori and Natsuki were. Monika nodded and took Yuri’s hand, squeezing it gently. They swam off towards the reef occasionally passing some schools of small fish.  
Monika had always thought that a “school” was a weird name for a group of animals, and often wondered what the people who named them were thinking. But today, she was too focused on Yuri to think about that.  
Yuri has never gone scuba diving before, but she looked so natural doing it. Her long purple hair flowed out gracefully through the water, her long legs moved so smoothly that she seemed to be bending the water to her will. It also helped that Yuri’s bikini gave Monika a generous view of her cleavage, something Monika would absolutely never complain about. Since Monika’s bikini was identical to Yuri’s besides the color, she knew she was giving Yuri the same view.  
“Hlllmm,” Yuri mumbled, waving her hand in front of Monika’s face, snapping her back to reality.  
“Srrmmf,” Monika replied, letting out a muffled sheepish giggle. Both girls’ cheeks flushed red, and they continued on their way.  
Once they reached the reef, the two girlfriends stopped to float and observe their surroundings. The water itself was surprisingly clear and a brilliant blue color, which contrasted nicely with all of the red, green, and orange coral. A bunch of different species of fish were swimming around the coral, like some clownfish darting in and out of their sea anemones.  
Yuri was absolutely mesmerized with an eel that popped its head out of a hole in the reef. Monika couldn’t see the appeal, as eels looked hideous to her, but she knew Yuri liked creepy things. In the meantime, Monika was searching for sea turtles, as she knew they came to the reef at this time of year. Monika loved turtles, and always wanted to swim with a sea turtle, which was one of the reasons she decided to take up scuba diving.  
“Mmph!” Yuri gasped, grabbing hold of Monika, pointing behind her. Monika turned around to see two white-tip sharks heading straight for them. Monika and Yuri swam as fast as they could to a cave in the reef wall, hiding inside of it until they were sure the sharks were gone. They didn’t realize they had their arms around each other the whole time until they started to head out of the cave.  
“Mmbbblmbb,” Yuri sighed, blushing heavily.  
“Gbbbllbb,” Monika burbled, squeezing Yuri’s hand. She made a series of hand motions to indicate that they should regroup with Natsuki and Sayori. Yuri nodded and gave the “OK” sign, and they swam off.  
****  
Sayori could barely contain her euphoria as she spun around in the water, absolutely loving how much mobility she had while underwater. She could do as many backflips as she wanted, even with a heavy tank strapped to her back. Natsuki clapped (which was a lot harder than she expected it to be while underwater) and let out some muffled cheers.  
“Gllllbblll Slllylllrrll!” she burbled through her regulator.  
Sayori did a curtsy, then swam back to where her girlfriend was, wrapping her arms around her. Natsuki hugged her back, which was admittedly a bit challenging with all the scuba gear, and the two looked at each other, watching the bubbles float out of each other’s regulators.  
Natsuki turned around and picked up a sea urchin off of the floor of the reef and handed it to Sayori. Sayori practically squeed as she let the urchin roll from one hand to the other, while not being poked by any of its spines. Natsuki couldn’t get enough of Sayori being adorable, and seeing this made her really happy.  
“Nllsllkff,” Sayori mumbled, “Lllk lllvrr thlll!” Natsuki turned around to see a huge group of small silver fish crowded together into what looked like a cloud of scales. She and Sayori swam over to the school of fish, until they were able to pick out individual fish in the group.  
Natsuki took a huge breath from her regulator, puffing up her cheeks, then blew out really hard. The sudden burst of bubbles made the fish scatter, which made Natsuki and Sayori burst out in muffled laughter. Sayori took a deep breath from her own regulator and blew hard in Natsuki’s face. The stream of bubbles made Natsuki break into a fit of muffled giggling, then did the same to Sayori. They went back and forth a few more times, and by the end, they were lying on the reef floor, their arms around each other, laughing so hard that it was amazing their regulators didn’t fall out of their mouths. And that’s where Monika and Yuri found them.  
“Slllrlll, Nlllsllklll,” Monika burbled.  
Sayori and Natsuki quickly picked themselves off of the reef floor and swam up to Monika and Yuri’s level. Monika pointed to her air gauge, then made a signal meaning that they had thirty minutes of air left. Yuri, Natsuki, and Sayori face the “OK” sign, and the four of them swam back down to the reef.  
Natsuki, Yuri, and Sayori floated over to some large shells on the seafloor, only to be shocked when the shells started floating up on their own, opening and closing their shells. Monika knew they were called scallops, but the other three girls probably thought they were magic shells or something.  
Now, Natsuki was 100% faithful to Sayori, but even she felt something when Yuri floated close to her, with her bikini not doing a very good job of covering her large rack. That made Natsuki feel rather uncomfortable (and a little hard), so she scooched over to her girlfriend. Of course Sayori took that as an excuse to hug her, which Natsuki wasn’t about to complain about, but Sayori also brought in Yuri, and Natsuki’s face was right next to Yuri’s breasts.  
Monika looked content as she watched Yuri, Natsuki, and Sayori enjoying scuba diving, very proud of herself for thinking this up. Unfortunately, her air was starting to run low, and she still hadn’t seen a sea turtle yet. Monika sighed into her regulator, then swam down to the other girls. She made a few signals that indicated they had ten minutes left, and Sayori, Natsuki, and Yuri let out muffled noises of disappointment.  
Sayori’s eyes widened, and she excitedly pointed in front of her. Monika, Yuri, and Natsuki turned around to see not just one sea turtle, but four of them! Monika couldn’t believe her eyes. The turtles were pretty big, bright green, and moving really gracefully through the water despite their bulk. The four girls swam over to where the turtles were, and the turtles just let them approach, not really acknowledging them at all. Monika stretched out her hand to stroke the first turtle’s shell, and it felt surprisingly smooth. She looked to her right and saw Yuri petting another turtle, hesitantly at first, and then more comfortably, which Monika thought was adorable. Then she looked over and saw Sayori and Natsuki holding onto two other turtles’ shells, riding them. Monika and Yuri had to pull the younger girls off, letting them know that riding wild animals wasn’t okay. Natsuki and Sayori pouted, but Monika decided not to let them ruin the moment. She and Yuri went right back to fawning over the turtles. Eventually, they had to let the turtles go on their way, and they started to swim to the surface. But before they got to the top, Yuri stopped and floated about fifteen feet from the surface. Monika wondered what was wrong and swam over to her.  
“Whhtss wrlllnlllg?” Monika asked. Yuri responded by taking hold of Monika’s hands and pulling her close. She moved her hands to Monika’s shoulders, and Monika did the same, though still confused. But when Yuri reached for her regulator, Monika knew exactly what to do. Both girls removed their regulators, tilted their heads, and closed the distance between them.  
Monika and Yuri had kissed plenty of times before, but something about being underwater made this one feel all the more special. It also helped that Yuri was a fantastic kisser, pressing her lips against Monika’s with the perfect amount of pressure and softness. The two of them wished they could stay like that forever, but soon enough, their lungs were practically screaming for air, and they had to pry themselves off of each other and reinsert their regulators into their mouths. Monika and Yuri turned to see Sayori and Natsuki silently (because they were underwater) clapping for them. The two older girls blushed and looked at each other. Monika couldn’t see Yuri’s mouth behind her regulator, but she knew Yuri was smiling just as big as she was. She squeezed her girlfriend’s hands, and they made their way to the surface.

**Author's Note:**

> This was much more wholesome and fluffy than the last one. Again, I'm experimenting to see what sticks. I also just like pairing the taller girls together, same with the smaller girls. It makes things less awkward for them.


End file.
